


Farewell

by Bananadickcrumblebiatch



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 23:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3307463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bananadickcrumblebiatch/pseuds/Bananadickcrumblebiatch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Bilbo sacrified himself to save Thorin's life. (One-Shot)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Farewell

As the pale orc rushed onto the dwarf, his sword targetting Thorin's chest, Bilbo interposed between the two fighters. He took off the golden ring of his finger and just re appeared . The second following, the body of the brave hobbit was transfixed by the blade. Thorin's eyes opened wide as he screamed. His body was now shaking, his finger nearly dropped his elfic weapon. Azog removed the bloody sword of Bilbo's torso, projecting the young hobbit on the ground not so far from the two warriors. The Defiler grinned as Thorin took a deep last breath and assaulted Azog. On a quick movement, the pale orc was now beheaded. Thorin still shocked by the scene let himself fall near from the barely living half-man.

 

«  - Thorin ?

 

\- M. Baggins ?

 

Thorin breath was really heavy and has he grabbed the burglar's hand, he couldn't help but drop tears on Bilbo's face. Bilbo was a bit surprised as a matter of fact, he had never the seen his leader cry before. Behind the blood, the tears and the black locks falling on his face, the hobbit could sight his beautiful gaze of him. Thorin had this mysterious and attractive look that Bilbo loved so much. Since the day they met, Bilbo never stop to be intrigued by Thorin's eyes. There was something that Bilbo couldn't understand. He wasn't sure of what it was.

 

\- Thanks, it was a great adventure to share with all of you. I'm so glad you're finally home now. I only regret for it to end this way. But it was more than expected, right ? Bilbo grinned.

 

\- But it's not the end of the journey my friend. You have to come back home and plant this acorn.

 

\- I'm a bit concerned that you might have to do it for me. I might not be able to do this. Just take it and plant it near from your mountain, when you'll watch it grow I hope you'll remember me.

 

\- I wish you would even consider to forgive me for my behavior. All the things I did, say... You might not be the strongest, you might not be a warrior...

 

\- Nor a burglar...

 

\- Nor a burglar, smiled Thorin, but surely the bravest Hobbit I've ever met. All these time you nearly got killed for us. For me. I was so wrong and you showed me. Thank you, my friend, you made me realise that _if more of us valued food and cheer and song above hoarded gold, it would be a merrier place_.

 

\- You're going to be a great king. I wish I would have been there to see it. »

 

And as Bilbo finished his words, he bented and advanced his head near from Thorin's and pressed his lips against his. It was warmer than the fire of any dragons and even more precious than all the gold of Middle-Earth. Their skins were pressed against each other, Thorin put one of his hand on the back of Bilbo's head and the other one was still holding the hobbit's hand. The time just stopped as they were kissing, like nothing else was around them. It was what Bilbo has seen through Thorin's eyes, it was love. But none of them knew at the time. Bilbo knew, he could rest in peace now. He slowly closed his eyes and felt in an eternal sleep. Thorin's couldn't accept it, he did not want to let him go, but the young hobbit was already far from him. Thorin gently released Bilbo from his embrace like if he did not want to wake him up. Thorin was now lying there, on his own. There were now only the sound of the wind and of his tears dropping on the cold iced ground. Thorin never felt something like this. He never knew what it was of being in love like this. When he was with the little hobbit, nothing mattered. Of course he never told anyone how he felt about the burglar. The king slightly stood up and grabbed the body of his half-man then led himself with the body near from his nephews bodies. He put it down and covered their face with some tissues then sat silently next to them. Why did they take all that mattered for him. First his heir, Fili, he had always been a good brother, protecting Kili anytime. He was really courageous and would have been one of the greatest dwarf king that could have ever existed. Then Kili, he was more childish and that's the reason why Thorin loved him so much. He was as brave as his big brother and always wanted to prove anyone that he was a great warrior.

 

 _Fili, Kili, Bilbo._ They were everything for Thorin, they were his _family_.

 

Thorin whispered : _Farewell_

 

 

_On this day, Thorin Oakenshield did not lost only his beloved nephews,_

_but also a friend, his one true love._

 

_Now he was damned to rule the Kingdom, he so long fought for, with the mind filled of grief and pain. Never will he find the peace in his heart._

 

 

_So is the story of_ _Thorin II Oakenshield, son of Thráin, son of Thrór, King under the Mountain_


End file.
